The present disclosure relates to the field of electronics, and specifically to the use of electronics in creating data cubes. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to enhancing data cubes in order to upgrade their ability to fulfill a user-specified need.
A data cube is a collection of data that can be commoditized. Thus, a data cube is a collection of data can be sold, bought, borrowed, leased, installed, loaded, and/or otherwise used for one or more purposes.